


Hush

by sevenofspade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

When Maria opens the bathroom door, Wanda Maximoff (codename: Scarlet Witch) is splashing water on her face. 

Maximoff looks up and meets Maria's eyes in the mirror. Her eyes are very red against her eyeliner, which is now running down her cheeks like tears.

"I have waterproof mascara," Maria says. She sets it down on the edge of the sink, next to Maximoff's hand. She'd started carrying it with her after Phil died; she knows what having a brother die feels like.

As she turns to leave, Maximoff catches her hand.

"Please stay," she says. For the first time, it hits Maria how young Maximoff is.

It is 1035. Maria has a meeting at 1100. She stays.

"We were born together," Maximoff says. Maria doesn't need to ask who she means. "I always thought we'd died together. I think we did."

Maria puts a hand on Maximoff's shoulder. "You're alive."

"Am I?" Maximoff's voice is bitter enough to be distorted into being deeper and sounding like someone else's.

It is too early in the day for phylosophical questions. It's always too early.

"Are any of us?" Maria replies. What else can she say? "When I was your age, I got shot on an op. My heart stopped and when I woke up it was six months later. Am I alive?"

Maximoff reaches out with one hand. She puts a finger on Maria's temple. For the briefest of moments, Maria's vision goes red and she feels like she had felt with her heart stopped, weightless, breathless, floating into infinity.

"You are alive," Maximoff says.

Maria hadn't had any doubts, but she still says, "Thanks for checking."

Maximoff nods, like the idea that Maria could be humouring her has not even entered her mind. Maybe it hasn't.

"Do you do this often?" Maria asks.

Maximoff nods. "Every morning of every day, after the bomb."

"Have you done it lately?"

"Doesn't work on me."

"I didn't mean on you," Maria says. The words are barely out of her mouth that Maximoff is smiling like a rising sun.


End file.
